


Just A Bite

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hickeys, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You and Dean sneak out in the middle of the case to have some fun.





	Just A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> And, after a month of a break from writing short things, I’m back again! Expect an announcement post about what you can look forward to if it comes to my writing. Hope you’re going to like this one, it’s been a fun little thing to write ;)

Dean pulls you into an empty office and a thought of saying no doesn’t even cross your mind as the door slams behind you. Anybody could be seeing you or following you, but neither of you care, not in moments like those.

The air is still too hot and heavy, even though the air conditioner is rattling somewhere nearby as he pushes you against the wall, trapping you in his tight hold. Dean’s breath against your neck makes you feel even hotter, and now you can’t tell whether it’s from the desire sizzling under your skin or maybe the press of his body against yours.

Possibly both.

Your body trembles when his teeth skirt over your neck, barely there pressure, but enough to make you melt into him with your whole being. You can feel it all around, even in your toes as you try to stand up taller, give Dean better access to your body.

A shudder comes, then another one when he drags his teeth to the other side of your neck, following seemingly no pattern, but you swear there’s some logic to his moves. There has to be when they make you feel like you’re floating, and the only thing anchoring you to this earth is Dean’s touch.

He presses down stronger, right above your pulse point, and you freeze on spot, your breath catching in your throat. The feeling’s thrilling, almost exhilarating; it’s funny how something so dangerous in some cases can feel like that in others. Nibbling on your skin, Dean’s hands roam over your body slowly, the warmth of his skin seeping through the thin white shirt and enveloping yours tight. 

His every touch seems to send sparks through you and when he pulls away, your heart is racing in your chest, your neck still craned to give him the access you want him to have. With a wicked grin, he pulls you in for a kiss and everything seems to fade away like a mirage, the feeling of his lips on yours overwhelms you completely.

It’s all sweet and gentle the very first moment, so unfitting to the occasion, but you don’t dare complain. The gentleness stretches on for a second longer, making you heart flutter even stronger than anything else can. The kiss turns hungry all too fast, but you’re on a case, and you shouldn’t even be here, so rush is in the cards without a doubt. His touch on you ceases, but before you can protest, he’s hiking up your pencil skirt, exposing your naked body to the air in the room.

Even though it’s humid, you shiver anyway, Dean’s gaze being enough to drive you crazy. 

“No panties?” he chuckles as he lets go off your lips for a minute. His fingers find their way in between your thighs before you have the chance to blink, touching light, teasing. “Hmm, what should I do now?”

He doesn’t wait for you to answer though and traps your bottom lip in between his teeth the moment his fingers start really working. It’s dizzying, the way his every touch on your clit sends little sparks of pleasure all over your body, like there’s no processing the feeling without being enveloped by it fully. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Your mouth opens slowly at the change of pace, and you can’t hold back a moan when he sucks on your neck, so hard you’re sure there’ll be a bruise later. But he doesn’t stop there. Moving only a bit to the other side, he does it again, this time even harder, almost breaking the skin. The sting travels through you like the rush of a drug, setting your nerve endings on fire, burning everything in its way right to the ground.

And you only want more.

Your grind against his fingers without really meaning to, but he doesn’t stop you, letting you do whatever you want. When he buries his head in your cleavage, teeth skirting over your sensitive flesh, you arch into his touch even more, your eyes fluttering shut. 

The moment he slides one finger inside you, all coherent thoughts leave your head, like they’ve never been there in the first place. The heat keeps building steady and strong, like an ache that has your whole body trapped tight in its hold and refuses to let it go, no matter what. The skirt is biting into your skin when you spread your legs wider, but you ignore it, welcoming the discomfort without a word to give Dean better access.

A squeak escapes your lips when Dean gives you a gentle bite, the sharp ache fading to an almost non-existent throb, only making you all too aware of how sensitive you are everywhere. You don’t say a word when he does it again and again, even though you have nothing to cover yourself with later to hide the forming marks.

But to hell with it. For all you care, you can show them to the whole world.

His efforts have your mind swimming as your pussy pulses around his fingers, so close to the release you long for desperately. Every nick of his teeth against your skin has the desire skyrocketing, to the point the only sensations you can distinguish from an array of overwhelming feelings is the feel of Dean’s mouth against your body and his fingers inside you.

Nothing else matters in the scheme of things.

You rest your hands on his neck in an attempt to keep yourself standing; with the way your legs are trembling, you can’t be too careful. With that, Dean lets loose completely, and you have to bite down a loud moan when he adds another finger to the mix, moving them in such a way you know it won’t be long before it’s all over.

Your skin is tingling wherever it’s been bit or scratched and he only adds to the feeling, soothing the sting with his tongue. All the way from your neck to your cleavage, he kisses and licks, gentle and soft movements a stark contrast to the previous roughness. 

It’s all simple for a while; fast and steady pace of his fingers thrusting in and out of you, nonsense patterns being trailed all over your skin, and you almost get used to it, relishing in the repetitive rhythm. Even with it, the tension’s hanging in the air all around you, almost like it’s waiting for the smallest change to take place, for the order to be disrupted.

And, when was Dean the one to go by the rules all the time anyway?

The next thing you know Dean drops to his knees and the sting on your thigh only registers in your mind when a scream tears from your throat, echoing from the walls of the office. He has no mercy and doesn’t tear his mouth away until all that’s spilling from your lips are whines and mewls when you can feel every sting deep in your core, burning scorching hot.

That’s when he decides it’s enough and keeps pushing you to the edge, his lips sliding right in between your legs when he throws your leg over his shoulder. The first contact is already too much and you can’t hold back, falling over the edge fast, your mind going hazy at the intensity of pleasure coursing through you.

He doesn’t stop, though, not before he brings you to another orgasm, less intense but heavenly anyway. Before you have the chance to come down from your high, there’s a banging on the door, the sound causing you to jump. The smirk on Dean’s face is nothing short of annoying as he licks his lips and fixes his hair, turning around to walk toward the door without casting a second look at you.

On wobbly legs, you follow suit, pulling down your skirt every step of the way. But one glance at the mirror hanging in the room is enough to tell you everybody’s going to know what you were doing anyway. Your skin’s scattered with forming marks and they’ll only be more visible as the time passes. However, your only reaction to that sight is a wide grin, the kind that makes it feel like your face’s splitting in half.

The only thing you regret is that there aren’t more of them marking you up.


End file.
